The night before Life goes on
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Song is by Carrie Underwood. Reba leaves for Nashville and Brock's feelings for her resurface.
1. Chapter 1

Reba sat alone on top of the Hart house looking at the moon and downtown Houston lights. "Well I leave for Nashville tomorrow." Reba said to herself thinking she was alone. "Reba?" A familiar voice called. "Brock?" Reba asked.

"Yeah." "We used to spend many a nights up here, remember?" Brock asked sitting beside her. "Yeah." Reba said as she started to shiver. "You are either nervous or cold." Brock said with a smirk. Reba smiled a sarcastic smile and pulled her knees to her chest.

Brock took of his shirt and put it around Reba's shoulders. She had forgotten how muscular he was. "So are you ready to go on the road to stardom?" Brock asked. "You bet your life I am!" Reba shouted. "I'm just going to miss everyone so much though." Reba said.

"Well, you are gonna make it". "I bet my life you will." he said hugging her. "I hpe you're right." she said as she started to cry. "Hey I got an idea." Brock said taking hold of her hand. "No Brock!" Reba shouted as he dragged her to the other side of the house.

"The Johnstons aren't home." Brock whispered standing at the edge of the house. "You're insane you know that?" Reba half whispered, half shouted. "Come on it'll be fun." Brock said taking her hand. "All right." Reba said removing her jacket to show her white tank top. "Uh-oh." Brock thought.

"Ready?" Reba asked whispering. They had backed up to the other end of the house and Reba started counting. "3, 2, 1, GO!" They yelled in unison. Reba and Brock took off down the roof and soared into the lit blue pool.

They soared in at a dive and when Brock came up and didn't see Reba, he panicked. "Reba!" He called. She didn't answer. He dunked his head under the water and saw her at the bottom. He came up for air and went under and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"Oh my gosh." Brock whispered under his breath. He put his ear to Reba's chest and he heard her heart beating faster and faster. He then pressed his hand on her stomache and moved away. Reba started to cough and she threw up chlorine water. "Ugh." "Let's try swimming again." Reba said. "All right." Brock answered back.

Go!" Reba yelled. Brock forgot her eyes and started after her. They sailed into the water at the same time and came up laughing. Brock stared at Reba and he went to tell her he didn't want her to go but, Reba was all ready headed for the shallow end of the pool and when he got out he hugged her and whispered "The night before life goes on." 


	2. The talk

1 WEEK LATER 

Brock was sitting at his desk the same aternoon when Barbra Jean walked in with tears dripping down her face. "Brock, Reba's dead!" She yelled hugging her husband "What?" Brock asked still in shock.

"The plane she was in crashed!" "I heard it on the radio." Brock closed his eyes and imagined what happened, a plane crashing to the ground.

"AHH!!" Brock woke with a start. He had fallen asleep at his desk. "Brock are you okay?" Barbra Jean asked as she came over and touched his shoulder. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Brock said rubbing his head. "What was it about?" Barbra Jean asked.

"I dreamed you came in here and told me Reba's plane crashed." Brock said. "Oh." "Huh?" Barbra Jean said getting up. "Well she's supposed to call us, she's been gone a whole week, I miss my best friend." Barbra Jean said hanging her head.

"I miss her to." Brock said as he and BJ walked out the door.


	3. The night before

2 years later 

Reba was sitting in her dressing room trying to finish up her song. "Tommorow she'll be rollin." Reba stopped as she heard the knock at the door.

"Hey!" "Night before life goes on!" "You got 5 minutes!" The man then, before he shut the door, asked "Where did you get the idea for that song?" "A person I love gave me the idea." Reba replied. The stagehand then slammed the door and left Reba to her thoughts.

(A redhaired woman is singing at The Grand Ole Opry.) (A man is standing against a pole with his arms folded across his chest.)

_"Yeah thats what my momma told me and just like those kids I didnt wanna listen to no one yea there"s nothin you can do there's nothin you can say and I know how it feels when love goes away"_

The man walked out on the stage as she sang the part about I didnt wanna listen to no one yea there's nothin you can do there's nothin you can say and he put his arms around her waist. She still sang and she faced him, it was Brock she put her mouth close to his when she sang

_Tomorrow she'll be rollin down I 10 Baton Rouge LSU 18 years in her rearview_ and she dropped the mic and kissed him.

Then a new singer named Angel continued singing for her, but Reba and Brock couldn't hear the shouts and cheers of the crowd.

Brock pulled Reba off the stage and she was still in his arms. "What took you so long?" Reba asked. "I thought I had no right to talk to you." Brock said. "Don't you ever think that." Brock kissed Reba again and then she said "Wait a minute!" "What about BJ?" Reba asked. "We divorced a year ago." Brock picked Reba off the floor and spun her around and then put her on the ground.

Then a shotgun shot rang through the auditorium and Reba's eyes grew wide and she dropped to the ground. "No!" Brock cried as he picked up Reba's unmoving body.

* * *

Aha! I left you with a cliffhanger! 


	4. Sky full of angels watchin over me

Here is the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Blonde hair swished as the person ran away. "Hang on Reba it's all right." Brock said cradling her. "I know... who... it...was." Reba gasped. "Who?" Brock asked. "Barbra... Jean... Booker." Reba's body fell limp. "Damn you Barbra Jean!" Brock yelled still cradling her body.

"Is she all right?" The stage man asked coming to their side. "Does she look all right?!" Brock asked. "My name is Andrew, I've come to help her." "How can you help her now?" "She's dead." Brock said. "Leave, she will be fine when you return." Brock left Andrew with Reba's body and he had walked about 2 yards and ran smack into a black woman anda redhead woman.

"Tess, is this?" The redhaired woman asked pointing at Brock with her irish accent. "Yes Monica." "I'm Tess and this is Monica we were told to talk to you by to our boss." Tess said. "Why would you talk to me?" "And who's your boss?" Brock asked. "We are angels and our boss is your father." Monica said. A light shown around the two and Brock dropped to his knees.

"Are you here to take Reba?" Brock asked. "No baby." "Andrew is helping her right now." Tess said getting on her knees to help Brock up.

"Reba?" Andrew asked. "Huh?" "What?" Reba said moving her head to look up at Andrew. "Reba, I've come to take you home." Andrew ran his hand gently across her face and then Reba was back on the Grand Ole Opry stage. The crowd was screaming as they saw her.

Brock saw her too and was surpised. "Reba, there is one sang you have been writing and it needs to be heard." Andrew's voice whispered in her ear. Reba picked up the guitar and started to play another song she wrote and believed in with now, her whole heart.

_Preacher man talking 'bout the end of time _

_Well Lord knows I'm ready, it don't worry my mind _

_You see, I ain't afraid of nothin' because I believe I got a sky full of angels watchin' over me _

_You can take my possessions _

_You can take all my gold _

_Nobody but Jesus gonna take my soul_

_Walk through darkness, I don't need no light _

_My faith in Jesus gonna be my guide _

_You see, I ain't afraid of nothin' because I believe I got a sky full of angels watchin' over me _

_You can take me for granted _

_You can take all my gold these lyrics found on  
_

_Nobody but Jesus gonna take my soul_

_River's rising, but I got no doubt _

_My sweet Saviour's gonna pull me out _

_You see, I ain't afraid of nothin' because I believe I got a sky full of angels watchin' over me _

_You can take my possessions _

_You can take all my gold _

_Nobody but Jesus gonna take my soul I_

_ain't afraid of nothin' because I believe I got a sky full of angels watchin' over me _

_I ain't afraid of nothin' because I believe I got a sky full of angels watchin' over me_

* * *

Evereyone this is a song Reba wrote, don't yall think she did a good job? 


End file.
